Edgar
Edgar is a common name from Old English words ead (meaning "rich, happy, prosperous") + gar (meaning "spear"). Literally meaning "prosperity-spear" or "prosperous spearman." It may refer to: As a name Historical * Edgar the Peaceable (942–975), king of England * Edgar of Scotland (1074–1107), king of Scotland * Edgar the Ætheling (c.1051–c.1126), last member of the Anglo-Saxon royal house of England Given name * Edgar Angara, Filipino lawyer * Edgar Baumann, Paraguayan javelin thrower * Edgar John Bergen, American actor, radio performer, ventriloquist * Edgar Buchanan, American actor * Edgar Rice Burroughs, U.S. writer, creator of Tarzan * Edgar F. Codd, British computer scientist * Edgar Davids, Dutch footballer * Edgar Degas, French painter * Edgar Fonseca, Colombian road cyclist * Edgar Gonzalez (disambiguation), multiple people * Edgar Grospiron, French freestyle skier and Olympic champion * Edgar Guest, American poet * J. Edgar Hoover, former head of the U.S. Federal Bureau of Investigation * Edgar Martínez, Major League Baseball player who played for the Seattle Mariners * Edgar Meyer, American bassist * Edgar Mitchell, American astronaut * Edgar Morais, Portuguese actor * Edgar Allan Poe, American author * Edgar Pêra, a Portuguese cinematographer. * Edgar Ponce (1974–2005), Mexican actor and dancer * Edgar Prado, Peruvian jockey * Edgar Ramirez, Venezuelan actor * Edgar Nelson Rhodes, Canadian politician * Edgar Humberto Ruiz, Colombian road cyclist * Edgar Savisaar, Estonian politician (Keskerakond) * Edgar Seligman, British 2-time Olympic champion fencer * Edgar Sengier, director of the Union Minière du Haut Katanga during World War II * Edgar Varèse, French composer * Edgar Velasquez, Venezuelan boxer * Edgar Winter, American musician * Edgar Wright, British director * Edgar Yaeger, American artist Surnames * David Edgar (academic), professor at Caledonian Business School * David Edgar (footballer), Canadian footballer * David Edgar (playwright), British playwright * David Edgar (swimmer), American swimmer * Don Edgar, Australian sociologist * Frank Edgar, American mixed martial arts fighter * James Edgar (entrepreneur), British businessman who dressed up as Santa Claus for Christmas * Jim Edgar, American politician * Jimmy Edgar, Detroit-based electronic music artist * John Edgar, Illinois pioneer and politician * Jon Edgar, British artist * Kika Edgar, Mexican actress and singer * Marriott Edgar, Scottish poet * Richard J. Edgar, Chair of the New Jersey Libertarian Party * Robert Allan Edgar, United States federal judge * Robert W. Edgar, American politician * Ross Edgar, Scottish track cyclist * Scott Edgar (basketball coach), American basketball coach * William Edgar, British mechanical engineer Fictional characters * Edgar, a leading character in Shakespeare's King Lear * Edgar Bones, fictional character from the Harry Potter series of novels by J.K. Rowling * Edgar Friendly, an underground rebel leader in the 1990s movie Demolition Man * Edgar Roni Figaro, character in the Final Fantasy VI video game * Edgar McGraw, character in several films by by Robert Rodriguez and Quentin Tarantino, including Kill Bill Vol. 1 * Edgar Stiles, character in the television series 24 * Edgar, a character in The Zimmer Twins * Edgar, from the video Edgar's fall on YouTube * Judge Edgar, character in the Judge Dredd comic strip * Edgar, the computer in the 1984 film: Electric Dreams Other * Edgars, a chain of department stores in South Africa owned by Edcon Limited Category:Human name disambiguation pages